New Comers
by KalasTheWaterbender
Summary: After Todd's fatal incident of being shot by 'The Sky', Ben must go out and greet the people and tell them about what will happen to them and that the Spackle and Humans are at peace.


**The Newcomers**

The Sky saw Ben exit where Todd had been lying. _He will be OK, _the Sky showed him. _The healing process takes a while, but I should think he will be awake in time to see the newcomers._

A large thunderous noise began descending from the clouds. Blue lights started to appear into view. _It is time, _Ben showed the Sky. _Yes,_ he replied. _Is the Knife's one in particular coming with us?_ Ben looked back to where he had left his son. Todd's chest had been annihilated. A gapping hole was all that was in his lower part of his chest. How could the Land possibly heal him? _No_, Ben replied. _She wants to stay with Todd until he awakes. _Ben thought about Viola; how she was always thinking about him, how she tried her best to protect him, and how she nearly killed the Sky in revenge for shooting the acid rifle at Todd.

We arrived at the field. The ship, Ben swore was the biggest thing he had ever seen, stood at least one hundred feet into the air. Its engines were about the length of the town's cathedral. The Sky seemed to be preparing himself for the new arrivals. He put on his helmet and mounted onto his battlemore. Ben was riding on Todd's horse, Angharad.

Although there had been just fierce fighting only a month ago, Ben and the Sky thought it would suit the newcomers if their people were in a mixed group. _It would show them we are more at peace, _he showed Ben. Instead of one line of Haven's army and one line of the spackle army, he decided it would be better to have them mixed together.

A swirling red light came from the top of the ship, making the people and the trees, glow a bright reddish colour. It continuingly carried on, and then smoke burst out from the sides of what seemed to be a large door. "Stand back," Ben shouted to everyone so that the doors didn't crush anyone as they descended. _Move back with the Clearing, _the Sky told the spackle for the exact seem reasons as Ben's order. The doors hit the floor with a thud.

_I will greet them, _Ben said. _It takes a while for the noise to settle in to us, so I'll welcome them and tell them what is about to happen to them and to not fear it. But to treat it as if it is the greatest gift they have been given. _Ben looked at the Sky for his response._ I agree, _the Sky replied, finally. _Also, tell them that their leader is currently being healed. And that now I am the leader of the Land. _Ben nodded. He knew that the Land needed a leader. They've been following, whoever had been the Sky for years, before us, 'The Clearing', had even begun settling on this 'New World'. So they had to keep the Sky in their power for as long as possible. Although Todd, on the other hand, would be in control of the people of Haven and its other towns; Farbranch, Prentisstown – Which is now called 'Freeland', and the newly made town in which both spackle and clearing live, which was named by Viola Eade herself, 'Manchee.' She knew that Manchee was very close to Todd. So she thought it would be respectful to name a new town after him.

Smoke cleared from the doors._ This is it,_ Ben showed to the Sky. _This is it! _The Sky echoed what I had said across the whole field. The Clearing and Land were cheering; waving their weapons up high above their heads.

Silhouettes of people started to come down from the ship. But that wasn't all. Animals came from the ship as well: Dogs, cats, horses, ponies, and even some white and black horse-like animals, which I believe are cows, all coming off the ship next to farmers and citizens of the old world. Some children even bought their hamsters or their degus or their fish.

"Welcome!" Ben greeted them. "This is the land in which Spackle and humans are at peace!" A '**roar**' came from the Clearing, and then a '**roar**' built up in the crowd that had just come. Ben felt strong; he wondered what it must feel like for Todd if he wakes up. "There is just one thing I have to warn you of. Men and boys, there is this way of the spackle communicate with each other, noise. This will soon take effect in your mind within a few hours to a week. I assure you it is nothing to be afraid of." _Nothing at all, _the Sky said to the new comers. Ben heard a few 'Wows' in the crowd. He knew straight away that some people had already discovered 'noise'. Some people even said, "Who was that?" or "was that you?" "Now, if you would all like to follow me and the Sky, the leader of the spackle, we will show you where you can stay and what you can do on your new home, New World!" A second '**roar**' came from the newcomers as they followed Ben and the Sky towards their new life.


End file.
